warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pink Eyes
|pastaffie = Rogue, Clear Sky's Camp, Thunder's Camp |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Rogue: Early Settler: |namesl = Pink Eyes Pink Eyes |familyl = None known |familyt = * |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = A Forest Divided, Path of Stars, Moth Flight's Vision |deadbooks = None}} Pink Eyes is a thin-furred white tom with pale, milky, rosy pink eyes, and poor eyesight.Revealed on Kate's blog History In the Super Edition Arc ''Moth Flight's Vision :When Moth Flight and Micah enter the Thunderclan camp, they realize it's empty. Cloud Spots tells them that everyone is out hunting. Pink Eyes comes out of his den and tells them that he wasn't. Moth Flight wonders if the tom is blind now, as he is squinting to see. Moth Flight hastily introduces herself to him. He tells her that she doesn't need to tell him who she is, as cats were gossiping about her talking about spirit cats. Moth Flight is uneasy by the fact that cats were gossiping about her. Pink Eyes goes on, saying that she told Cloud Spots to be their medicine cat, and that he is told to eat herbs all day. He mutters that he can't cure his old age. Cloud Spots calls out to him that he'll try, and Pink Eyes tells him that he'd rather have a vole every day. :Snail Shell and Apple Blossom charge out of their dens excitedly. Pink Eyes reacts by rolling his eyes, saying that he didn't get a moment of peace. Cloud Spots teases the tom by reminding him about kit-watching. Pink Eyes grunts that he would feel more useful making Gooseberry and Yew Tail feel more welcome, and that both kits don't need him anymore. When Moth Flight goes see the kits, Micah offers to keep Pink Eyes company. Pink Eyes wonders how a young tom would be interested. Later, Cloud Spots comments that Pink Eyes may be half-blind, but his hearing is sharp. Moth Flight returns to Micah and finds him lying next to Pink Eyes, listening to a story about a squirrel. When the medicine cats eventually leave, they call to Cloud Spots to take care of Pink Eyes. In the Dawn of the Clans Arc A Forest Divided :Pink Eyes, a new recruit in Clear Sky's camp, is first seen crouching under a holly bush, taking shelter from the cold. When asked where Blossom is, Pink Eyes says that she's still asleep. Clear Sky remembers that not long ago he would have turned away Pink Eyes from joining his group, and then thinks that Pink Eyes' bad eyesight makes his sense of smell stronger. :When Alder jumps on Pink Eyes' tail, he gets angry and tells her to get off, saying for her to chase her own tail, Alder says she not a dog and Pink Eyes tells her that his tail isn't prey. He then walks over to an oak tree and lies down in a sheltered spot. Pink Eyes says that he would like the starling to eat. Quick Water asks if she could share it with him and Pink Eyes replies that she could. :When Clear Sky leaves to go patrol he leaves Pink Eyes on guard. Pink Eyes says that he should pick a cat with better eyesight, but Quick Water then says that no cat can hear or smell better than him. Clear Sky leaves, hoping to find new recruits like Blossom, Milkweed, and Pink Eyes. Clear Sky tells Star Flower to find moss for Pink Eyes' nest, because he feels the cold easily. Pink Eyes nods in agreement with Thunder when he says that more hunting patrols should be sent out. :Once Thunder has decided to leave Clear Sky to make a new camp in the forest, Pink Eyes decides to leave with him. Clear Sky is sad, wondering why he was leaving when he thought they were friends. On the way to Thunder's new camp Pink Eyes stops and tastes the air and tells everyone to be quiet, and then tells them to stop. Thunder leaps past Pink Eyes onto Leaf. :When they find a camp, Pink Eyes says that there are no cat scents and walks over to a den that Leaf found and sniffs it then curls up in it. Thunder follows Pink Eyes into the den to sleep. Thunder can't believe that Pink Eyes watched the kits. He would let the clamber over him and play moss ball near by. Thunder then thinks how helpful he's been by helping collect herbs. He could find them easily with his good sense of smell. :When Thunder returns to camp, Lightning Tail says that Pink Eyes scented that snow was coming so they had been hunting all day. His sense of smell is praised later by Owl Eyes, when Thunder worries about a fox potentially coming to the camp. Owl Eyes says that there's no need to worry, as Pink Eyes can smell a fox as far away as the moor. Blossom asks Thunder how Pink Eyes is and he says that he's happy to be in his new camp, causing Alder to mutter that he was happy at their camp as well. Thunder asks why Pink Eyes would have left in that case, before Lightning Tail steps between them and tells them they aren't here for gossip. :Later, it is mentioned that Pink Eyes was left to watch the kits while Milkweed and Leaf went hunting. Path of Stars :Thunder is reflecting on starting his own group, and Pink Eyes is listed along with Leaf, Owl Eyes, Lightning Tail and Milkweed as loyal and brave cats. Soon after, he gives a thrush to Thistle and Clover, letting the youngsters eat, and that he can wait. Thunder then notices how skinny the old tom looked and offered him a mouse. :Milkweed asks Thunder if she should make Pink Eyes a new bed, but he grunts and says that he can make his own, but she still helps him. :Clover asks if Lightning Tail can teach her how to climb trees, and Pink Eyes tells her that they're not squirrels. Thistle replies and says that it doesn't mean that they can't climb. Pink Eyes licks his forepaws and says that he won't take the blame if they were to fall out and twist their tail. Thunder is concerned that Milkweed would worry about Pink Eyes having a dry nest, and not caring for her kits. Clover scents Owl Eyes coming. She says that she could nearly smell as well as Pink Eyes. Pink Eyes agrees. Lightning Tail is concerned that Clear Sky is out to start another fight, but Pink Eyes asks why he would, if there was nothing to fight over. :Pink Eyes is seen sitting at the edge of the clearing after the rogues ambushed Lightning Tail's patrol. He flicks his tail and say there will always be rogues. Owl Eyes then paws the ground next to him in frustration. Owl Eyes goes to show Pink Eyes the new route to the top of the cliff. Pink Eyes argues that he can still mange the old route. Owl Eyes tells him that his eyesight is getting worse, and that one wrong leap and he could fall. He snorts and says that he can see well enough to jump down a few ledges. :Thunder notes that Milkweed is kind to everyone, since she picked stale moss from Pink Eye's nest each morning, and joined every patrol. Owl Eyes and Pink Eyes break the silence of climbing the ravine as they stare off the cliff. He is complaining that he can do it, and asks Thunder if he's going hunting. After Violet says that she would be happy to see Dawn and Moss again. Pink Eyes asks if they were the rogues with kits. Thunder tells Pink Eyes that he doesn't think that there will be any trouble. :As Lightning Tail and Leaf pace besides the entrance, Pink Eyes is seen is seen huddled beside Owl Eyes. Pink Eyes blinks through the forest on their way to the four trees, and it looks as though his is straining to see through the shadows. Trivia *Kate says that Pink Eyes is an albinistic cat.Revealed on Kate's blog *Pink Eyes is not kin to or mates with Blossom, and they are two cats pooling their wisdom and energy.Revealed on Kate's blog *Pink Eyes is not listed in the allegiances of ''A Forest Divided, despite appearing in the book. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations de:Pink Eyesru:Розовый Глаз Category:Males Category:Clanless Cats Category:Rogue Category:Early Settlers Category:Thunder's Cats Category:A Forest Divided characters Category:Clear Sky's Cats Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Path of Stars characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters